spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
900-1000
As of July 21 2015, the final rooms have been added. Rooms 910-994 In Room 910, the player finds themselves in a large room with fountains on either side. The walls are black and there is hardly any light, rendering navigation difficult. The notes seem to come from scientists studying the mysterious recent deaths of whales. The door at the end leads to a corridor with two doors, one locked with a password and the other leading to a view of what seems to be either a huge fish tank, or the ocean. A whale passes by the window, after the player picks up the note in the room. The door on the right of the first room leads to a corridor with two doors. Inside the rooms are more notes, including one with the password, and a lantern which allows the player to see better in the dark. When one comes back to the password door and inputs the code, one can turn down the water pressure to open the metallic door in the main room. The player is then led to a flooded room with one last note, and a locked room. After finding the key and opening the locked room, Specimen 13 dives into the water and starts chasing the player. It chases the player through flooded rooms and floating crates until about room 930. This specimen will never return after being encountered once. Rooms 995-1000 Room 995 contains a save point, similar to the ones found every 100 rooms (some new posters may appear, to confirm). At Room 1000, the final door can be found. It takes the player "outside", with a blue sky and green fields. Then the sky seems to crash with an error message as Spooky appears, looking disappointed that the player survived. But she perks back up when she hears Specimen 9, stating that she is sending the protagonist on a final test "to prove your fortitude or dedication. Or something". A door appears and the player finds themselves in a short, white hallway that leads them to a small area with a radio on a white table. A voice says, "I'm taking all those 'logs' they keep throwing out... And I'm nailing them together". To the right is a door that the player can go through that leads to a hallway with many doors, but only the door at the end can be pushed open. The door leads to a room with three other doors, and again, only the door straight ahead can be opened. A small panel reads 731, a weird voice whispering this number unintelligibly can be heard. Going into that room triggers a cutscene of Specimen 9 transforming. The player is then transported to a room with no doors and the new form of Specimen 9 floating in front of them. Click here for further boss battle information. Scripted Rooms * Room 910, the water aqueducts. According to the notes in the rooms, whales have been mysteriously dying to some predator, which they note from the bite marks in the whales' bodies. The player finds the lantern in one of the rooms and unlocks a door using a code hidden in one of the notes. After shutting down the water supply, the player can enter the next rooms which are completely flooded, and the lantern is snuffed out. After finding a key and unlocking the next door, Specimen 13 appears underwater and attacks the player. This specimen can easily catch up to the player. * Room 995, the final save room/elevator. * Room 1000, the room that contains the door leading to the "exit," which is actually the way to the final boss. Endings Currently, there are 3 endings : Trivia * The final boss fight is very similar to the numerous boss fights with Ganondorf of the Legend of Zelda series, particularly the one from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * The strange white room is very similar to an easter egg from ''Imscared. '' * The white room and the boss room are the only rooms in the main game where Specimen 9 cannot appear through idling. Gallery Room_910.png|The first area of Room 910. Whale_Room.png|A bright room with a view of the ocean. Whale.png|Ditto, with a whale behind the observation glass. Whale 3d.png|The 3D model of the whale used in HD Renovation. Lantern.png|The lantern, used to light darker areas. Lantern2.png|The lantern in action. Coded_Door.png|A door which requires a code. Room_4132.png|Another room. Room_910_(2).png|The room containing a key to the Water Pump Room. Water_Pump_Control_Room.png|The Water Pump Control machine. Flooded_Door.png|The room where the lantern snuffs out and is rendered useless. The_Siren.png|Specimen 13 sitting on a crate. Last_Elevator.png|The last save point. Exit_Door.png|The exit door. Exit_Door2.png|Opening the exit door. Outside.png|The player in the "freedom" room. Disappointed_Spooky.png|The skybox crashes. White_Room.png|A strange white room. Logs.png|A mysterious voice comes from the radio. Logs2.png|End of the message. Room_731.png|The strange 731 panel. Boss_Specimen_9.png|Specimen 9's boss room. Screenshot125.png|The improved exit room. 577690_20171022232915_1.png|Spooky congratulates the player on surviving 1000 rooms of nothing (A_Rival Mode ending) Category:Rooms